Unstranded
by JNCV Forever
Summary: The aftermath of "Stranded" episode. PLEASE if your going to review no flames please. Thank you and enjoy this one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron (just his first and middle name).

**Unstranded**

For the last time Cindy, Australia is a country. Uh no it's not nerdtron, Australia is a continent. NO it's not. YES it is. NO it's not. YES it- Jimmy's hand touches Cindy's for 1.2 seconds. Jimmy then says, "To the hover car"

Fast forwarding the argument after a few seconds, Jimmy walks out with Cindy right behind him. Carl, Sheen, and Libby come soon after. They get in the hover car and take off for Australia. The whole trip was rarely quiet except Libby talking with Sheen and Carl in the back of the hover car. Cindy was footsieing (I don't know if I spelled it right) Jimmy leg while their friends were to busy talking to notice.

They finally get to Australia, but it was night time because of the time change and It won't be morning until 7 more hours. Well in the morning we will ask the local's what they think they're country is, Jimmy said. To bad it's really a continent, Cindy faked argued back. Libby rolled her eyes, thankfully no one seen it because it was dark out. Well we need to sleep tonight or we will be tired in the morning, Jimmy said.

All five of them got into Jimmy's new invention, it was a portable tent. But this invention only had 3 room's (mainly for Jimmy, Sheen, and Carl.) so they all had to share rooms. I'm sleeping with Libby, Cindy called out. Um I'm sorry girl, but I want to sleep with Sheen tonight if that's ok with you. In her mind Cindy said: YES, but her mouth said: WHAT! It's ok girl you can sleep with Jimmy, Libby suggested with a wink. Libby the closed the sound proof door (mainly for Carl's snoring) and turned off the light.

Cindy and Jimmy remained on seprate sides of their room, and completely silent. The next morning both Jimmy and Cindy woke up at the same time, only to find them selfs snugged togeather. They both jumped away and both started to blush furiously and then after a few seconds they both walked out the tent.

Good morning guy's, Libby said. Then Sheen interjected, more like good after noon. Jimmy and Cindy then relized that they been sleeping and snuggling togeather for more then 7 hours, more like 15 hours. It was now 1 PM (well in Australia). Jimmy you sure this is ok our parents are probably worried sick by now, Libby stressed. It's ok I sent out letters stating that we will be camping out for the weekend, Jimmy replied.

So let's get this over with Jimmy, Cindy said. Ok but first we need to- Carl stopped all of the sudden and he, Sheen, and Libby then said: Did she just call you Jimmy? Wow Dejavu (I know it's not spelled right).

5 minutes later the gang went into town Sheen wanted to get the new Australian Ultralord, Libby wanted to get some outback make up, Carl wanted to get some down under food, and Jimmy and Cindy fake wanted to prove to the other that one of them is right but really they both wanted to be togeather. Libby knew this but she didn't tell anybody (well except Sheen last night).

They all walked into a Australian new year party (I think there is an Australian new year I don't know) at the local town inn. Jimmy and Cindy tried to get some answers of Australia but to no avail. Carl was gouging himself into the buffet, Libby and Sheen were dancin to the funky music playing along with everybody else, and Jimmy and Cindy gave up on their mission (well fake mission) to prove the other wrong. Cindy was sitting down. Then Jimmy walked up to her. Listen nerdtron if you are here to gloute you can leave, Cindy said. Actually I came to ask you if you wanted to dance, Jimmy said. This made Cindy smile as she took Jimmy's hand to the dance floor.

A few hours went by and now it was starting to get dark. Libby, Sheen, and Carl stayed down stairs of the inn were the party was still going on strong. Jimmy and Cindy how ever was up stairs on the outside balcony watching the sun set togeather while holding hands. Jimmy then broke the silence, well we still don't know if Austrialia is a country or a continent. Cindy replied, who cares anymore this is the most fun I had with you ever. Yep it's a good thing we got our selfs unstranded. - THE END

A/N: no flames please, thank you. :)


End file.
